Navidad
by Mouxe
Summary: A Seiya no le gustan muchos las festividades navideñas pero quizas eso pueda cambiar esta ocasion. SaorixSeiya. Dedicado a la comunidad Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera.


Navidad.

Bufo al descubrirse cantando villancicos de nuevo, últimamente lo hacía sin percatarse contagiado por el espíritu navideño que se vivía en la ciudad a pesar de no celebrar la festividad por sí mismo, es que en realidad siendo él un santo guerrero de una diosa griega: ¿Qué motivos tendría para celebrar el nacimiento del niño Dios?

Ninguno aparentemente por mucho que Hyoga lo intentara convencer por teléfono, ni siquiera iba a estar en Japón para la fecha así que menos caso no podría hacerle.

Continuo su recorrido por las calles decoradas y llenas de transeúntes hasta que accidentalmente choco con una joven tumbando sin intención sus compras, disculpándose se apresuró a recogerlas.

-Lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención. –Dijo rápidamente al reunir todo y ofrecérselo de vuelta.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco estaba pendiente. –Contesto la bella joven, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes –Siempre me pasa esto, estoy haciendo mil cosas y termino comprando los regalos a última hora. ¿Y usted también está de compras?

-Eh, no. –Responde tímidamente –Solo estoy paseando un rato.

-Que afortunado es de ya tener listo los regalos navideños. –Continuo.

-No, es que no celebro la navidad. –Aclaro sonriendo suavemente.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto confundida con esos grandes ojos verdes observándolo insistentemente.

-No es mi religión. –Medito un momento la mejor forma de explicar de manera definitiva sus razones, por muy bien que le cayera la chica era extraño hablar con una desconocida a mitad de la avenida.

-La mía tampoco. –La muchacha lo tomo de la mano sorpresivamente para llevarlo hasta la vitrinas de una tienda cercana –No celebro la navidad como festividad, es decir, no rindo culto a lo que los cristianos hacen pero me parece una tontería desaprovechar una oportunidad de celebrar en familia el amor que nos tenemos. Compro regalos porque quiero ver felices a mis amigos, podría comprarlos en cualquier momento del año pero me parece un día especial, es por la magia que se siente. Los buenos sentimientos, la alegría, la inocencia de los niños y la pasión de los amantes. Creo que no hay nada más feliz que darle un regalo a la persona amada y ver su sorpresa al abrirlo, o darse un beso bajo el muérdago… –Conto con voz soñadora –Debe haber una señorita en tu vida a la cual puedas darle un hermoso regalo, no es por el precio del regalo sino por lo que implica. Como dicen la intención es lo que cuenta. Mi nombre es Aimi. –Se presentó tendiéndole su mano derecha sonriendo ampliamente.

-Soy Seiya. –Contesto aceptando su gesto sintiendo al momento de que su piel se tocaron un extraño sentimiento –Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste pero creo que ya es tarde para buscar un regalo.

-Nunca es tarde para encontrar algo para la persona amada. Ten. –Le ofreció una barra de chocolate con leche decorado con un lazo –Feliz Navidad, joven santo. –Sus últimas palabras la pronuncio al pasar a su lado dejando en completo shock al joven.

-¡Espera! –Al girarse la joven ya había desaparecido – ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Su mano arrugo la camisa a la altura del pecho donde la extraña sensación crecía rápidamente, empezó a preocuparse hasta que la imagen de Saori apareció en su mente, ya podía darle un nombre a su sentimiento: Necesidad. La necesitaba a ella. Miro en ambas direcciones antes de enfocarse en la vitrina que tenía enfrente, justo a donde lo condujo la chica, una tienda de antigüedades poco transcurrida en estas épocas. –Creo que eso le gustaría a Saori. –Musito al entrar a la tienda.

Suspiro profundamente al llegar a la Mansión, se sentía extremadamente solitaria debido a que la dueña le dio el día libre a todos los empleados para que pudieran pasarla con sus respectivas familias, además de que los demás refiriéndose a Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e incluso Shun no asistieron esta ocasión, posiblemente las únicas almas que quedaran fueran las de Tatsumi, Saori y su persona.

¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Se cuestionaba al entrar en el Salón Principal, la casa también estaba levemente decorada al estilo navideño, gracias a que la servidumbre solicito el permiso de hacerlo, descubrió luz por debajo de la puerta del estudio así que se acercó para tocar la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenas noches, Saori. –Dijo al entrar, observándola con detenimiento, vestía un sencillo conjunto de falda azul por la rodilla y una camisa de mangas tres cuartos de color rosa pálido, su largo cabello estaba suelto y calzaba sandalias azul marino.

-Buenas noches, Seiya. –Sonrío calurosamente –Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti, saliste muy temprano y no avisaste donde estabas. –Explico señalando el reloj de pared marcando las once de la noche.

-Lamento preocuparte pero sabes que se cuidarme solo, soy el legendario Santo de Pegaso. –Fanfarroneo orgulloso –Estaba en la ciudad.

-¿Disfrutando de la navidad? –Pregunto burlona, conociendo de antemano por sus largas conversaciones que su compañero no encontraba nada interesante las fiestas, además de que su niñez la paso entrenando incluso durante diciembre.

-Uh, no realmente. –Contesto buscando una silla para sentarse a su lado –Solo de caminar, aunque me sucedió algo muy raro, choque con una chica en la calle y tuvimos una conversación inesperada, profunda y rara en medio de toda la gente. –Conto sintiendo un poco de calma al sentimiento de necesidad que experimentaba.

-Que poco común. –Contesto sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación para su alivio Seiya le tendió su mano para guiarla hasta el Salón Principal donde un pequeño arbolito de pino estaba delicadamente decorado, debajo podía visualizarse una cajita de regalo. –Seiya. –Musito sorprendida.

Él tuvo que admitir que la chica de la ciudad tenía razón, no había nada como ver la sorpresa y la ilusión en los hermosos ojos azules de su persona amada, se sonrojo un poco sintiéndose brevemente avergonzado hasta que ella se le quedo mirando con una mezcla de pena y alegría.

-No tengo nada para ti. –Confeso con una sonrisa amable.

-No es necesario. –Tomo el regalo para enseñárselo en un gesto infantil –Pero tienes que esperar hasta las doce para abrirlo, no es mucho.

-Es perfecto. –Se apresuró a decir Saori emocionada, sujetándose de su brazo derecho –Mientras esperamos ¿Por qué no bailamos?

Seiya vacilo al responder, no era exactamente un buen bailarín de hecho estaba casi seguro de solo haber bailado en tres ocasiones de su vida, siempre en el Templo de Leo con alguna doncella bajo las estrictas instrucciones de Aioria. "Un caballero debe saber complacer a su dama en cualquier circunstancia, y eso incluye saber guiarla durante la danza".

-Yo tampoco he bailado en mucho tiempo, nadie nos está mirando así que podemos ir a nuestro propio ritmo. –Con esas palabras lo convenció, se alejó de el para prender el equipo de música eligiendo un suave vals para comenzar. –Vamos. –Insistió realizando una pequeña reverencia que él correspondió.

Moviéndose lentamente, trazando círculos con sus pasos torpes al inicio pero que se fueron coordinando a medida que transcurría la canción, sus manos unidas se estrechaban delicadamente mientras que la mano en su cintura la acercaba a su pecho y la de ella en su hombro lo mantenía firmemente. Sus miradas se quedaron prendadas en los ojos del otro, transmitiéndose demasiadas palabras para decirlas, tantos sentimientos que se atorarían en la garganta sin dejar salir ninguno.

Se olvidaron del reloj, demasiados encimados en su propio, íntimo y secreto mundo como para prestarle atención a una cosa tan común como el tiempo.

Fue después de un baile especialmente lento donde ella recostó su mejilla sobre su hombro que se detuvieron fijándose por primera vez que eran casi la una de la madrugada.

-Con razón estoy tan cansada. –Declaro riéndose risueña –Hemos bailado por más de una hora. ¿Ya puedo abrir mi regalo? –Seiya asintió simplemente, estaba muy intoxicado de su esencia para pensar.

Saori sentía por el contrario una emoción olvidada, la última vez que disfruto tanto una noche buena fue cuando su abuelo aún vivía, desenvolvió con cuidado el envoltorio de la cajita para sonreír ampliamente al ver el contenido: Una pluma de escritura, elegante de color azul eléctrico con detalles en dorado.

-¡Gracias, Seiya! –Exclamo acercándose hasta donde se quedó de pie para abrazarlo.

-De nada. –Regreso el abrazo pasando con precaución sus brazos; uno por encima de los hombros y el otro rodeando su cintura estrecha. –Feliz Navidad, Saori.

-Feliz Navidad, Seiya. –Correspondió disfrutando del momento, de repente al salir recordó algo importante por lo que detuvo abruptamente sus pasos deteniendo a su acompañante que la miro confundido.

Un beso, pequeño, delicado, efímero se posó sobre sus labios. El rubor no tardó en aparecer en ambos mientras se observaban intensamente casi retándose a decir lo que se les atoraba en la garganta, dos palabras que pesaban como dos galaxias.

-Feliz Navidad, Seiya. –Murmuro bajito, intimo. Mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa, al seguir el camino de sus ojos pudo comprender su arrebato resguardado en una tradición humana, este era su regalo.

Muérdago.

La pícara sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro del joven solo demostraba lo feliz que se sentía, llegando a una conclusión precipitada ya no le era tan indiferente las festividades navideñas, quizás solo quizás le gustara un poco más la navidad ahora.

Divertido, camino unos pasos atrás arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de la joven que lo observaba confundida sobre todo cuando regreso los pasos quedando bajo el umbral de la puerta de nuevo.

-¿No hay límite verdad? –Pregunto con aire travieso a lo que ella solo arqueo la ceja sin entenderlo – Estamos bajo un muérdago ¿no seguirás la tradición? –Saori se sonrojo al caer en cuenta de su idea, estaban llevando el juego un poco lejos. –Es navidad.

-Y tenemos que cumplir con las tradiciones. –Concordó pasando sus brazos por su cuello para atraerlo hacia sus labios, esta vez el beso fue más apasionado permitiendo que dos almas se unieran para formar una sola.

Esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida. Pensaron al unísono.

-¿Qué es esto, madre? Te pedí chocolate con leche no chocolate de taza. –Rezongo un joven de aspecto aniñado, con su cabello rubio en perfectos rulos y sus ojos verdes mirando con decepción el dulce.

-Lo siento, cariño. Es que alguien más necesitaba de un regalo navideño. –Contesto la preciosa joven de mismos rasgos –Tenías que verlo, estaba tan perdido que solo necesito un empujoncito para saber que deseaba. Estas fechas son muy ocupadas para nosotros también ¿No es así, querido Eros?

-Trabajamos tanto como Santa, repartiendo regalos alrededor del mundo. –Confirmo el chico resignado a prepararse la bebida. –Pero deberíamos tener cuidado a quienes impulsamos en el amor.

-Tonterías, el amor es amor, como y donde se encuentre. Sean dioses o mortales en algún momento todos necesitamos el calor de un alma ¿y qué mejor día que noche buena para calentarse junto a otro corazón? –La joven se notaba tan emocionada por su éxito que simplemente daba saltitos por la estancia, sobresaltando a los gorriones sagrados.

-Si tú lo dices, Madre.

Por supuesto, diosa y mortal estarían de acuerdo con la percepción de la diosa del amor.

_Dedicado a toda la comunidad de Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera, a mis queridas amigas y compañeras de escritura, especialmente a Paocraft, Suki90 y Saori-luna, también a mis otras chicas. Un poco atrasado pero la tecnología me odia últimamente, les deseo a todos los que entren un feliz año nuevo y muchas bendiciones en el año por venir. _


End file.
